


Time Between Us

by Moto_kun



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moto_kun/pseuds/Moto_kun
Summary: Alice decides to leave only at the evening after slaying the Jabberwocky, while she and Mirana have reciprocated feelings for each other at the end of the blonde's stay. But she has to leave, and the thing with time in Underland causes the White Queen some insecurity.





	Time Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is already three years old and was originally only posted on FF.net. And sorry that it's only such a short snippet.

“ _Stay_ ”, she whispered. Her voice betrayed her slight desperation.

As she turned around, Alice could see the pleading look on the queen's face. “But I can't...”, she told her, feeling guilty, looking down to the side.

“You could...”, she tried again. “I... I could be too young for you when you come here next time.” The platinum blonde let her in on her thoughts, looking sadly to the ground.

“No!” the champion of Underland stated clearly. She made a step towards the White Queen and touched her face with her right palm, turning it so that she could look her fiercely in the eyes.

“Mirana, you won't be any younger in comparison. And even if, it couldn't change my feelings for you.”

The lips of the taller woman twitched upwards. “But what if...what if time stops again once you leave?” Her voice was so low.

“It won't happen”, Alice aspirated, coming even closer, left hand gliding through Mirana's hair and staying at the back of her head. She leaned her forehead against hers, pressing against her. “It won't happen...”, she mumbled, searching the woman's lips in the dark of the evening, giving her a kiss full of emotions – desperation, love, hope for understanding and actually returning, but determination at last. And subliminal haste. She had run from her own proposal party, without giving an answer, and needed to clear things.

"I told you, I'll come back right after-"

"I know", the queen interrupted her, sounding faintly frustrated. She pressed her lips together to keep herself together.

The blonde caressed the pale cheek. "Underland will be alive with you reigning. Time won't stop again when I leave", she was trying to assure her as she slowly began to separate from the woman she had started to love.

"But maybe that is also an issue...", the older woman said to herself.

 

Alice was two steps away from her now, still stretching out her arm in the retreat. She jerked it back to her body though when Mirana turned around abruptly, with her back fully to her, stiffening, but straightening, and announced in her regal voice, "Then leave already! Leave as fast as you can!"

The champion flinched, feeling a sting in her heart, and stumbled backwards. "I... I..."

"Leave! Leave already. And please...", her voice cracked, sounding strained, "...hurry to come back to me." She angled her head towards the floor.

After a moment of taking the shock in, the blonde turned around and dashed out of the room, pulling the vial with the blood out of her dress, and only drank it when she was out of the queen's sight, behind the closed doors, so she wouldn't actually see her disappear. To herself, she hurriedly spoke the promise, "I will", before getting dizzy.

 

 


End file.
